leagueoflegendsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Вестник Зика (устаревший)
Nearby allied champions gain +20 attack damage and +10% life steal. (1100 Range) |menu = Attack > Damage Attack > Life Steal Defense > Health Magic > Cooldown Reduction |buy = 2550g (900g) |sell = 1785g |code = 3050 }} Zeke's Herald is a legendary item in League of Legends.Zeke's Herald Announcement Page at the Official Web Page. Recipe |cost = 900 |total = 2550 |t1 = }} |t2 = }} }} Cost Analysis * 250 health = 667g * 20% cooldown reduction = 633g * 20 attack damage = 720g * 10% life steal = 550g ** Total Gold Value = 2590g * is %|+40g}} gold efficient when alone. * With four allies, its value is increased by (550+720)*4=5080, giving it a value of 7670g, and a gold efficiency of %|+40g}}. * Even if CDR is already maxed out at the time of purchase, this item still becomes cost efficient at only one ally, at (2590-633+720+550)/2550= %|+677g}}. Similar items Strategy * is best suited for support champions or bruisers that can make use of its unique combination of stats like , , and . It's also useful for champions that simply require a life steal item that's more defensive than . Trivia * is named after a character from the webcomic as a reward for the creator Tim Buckley gaining over 1000 referrals. * It was formerly known as Stark's Fervor before being remade/renamed. It is still often referred as such. * If more than 1 champion carries this item, the buff of the aura will grant to even another carrier but cannot stack, thus if 3 champions carry this item you only gain the benefits twice once from yourself, once from the allied aura. Patch history + * Total cost increased to 2450g from 2145g. * Combine cost increased to 800g from 425g. * Cooldown reduction is no longer unique. * Aura no longer grants attack speed. * Aura's life steal bonus reduced to 10% from 12%. * Aura now grants +20 attack damage to nearby allied champions. V1.0.0.133: Remade/renamed * Renamed to Zeke's Herald from Stark's Fervor. * Recipe changed to + + + 425g from + + 700g. * Effect changed to +250 health and +15% cooldown reduction from +20% attack speed. * Unique aura changed to Unique aura: Nearby allied champions gain +20% attack speed and +12% life steal from Unique aura: Nearby allied champions gain +20% attack speed, +30 health regeneration, and +20% life steal and Unique aura: Nearby enemy champions suffer −20 armor. (1200 range) V1.0.0.94(b): * Clones will no longer grant a double bonus to the aura holder. Clones with aura items otherwise interact the same with other champions. V1.0.0.87: * Now stacks the personal applying Aura buff with an allied champion's . V1.0.0.82: * Attack speed aura reduced to 20% from 25%. * Armor reduction aura reduced to 20 from 25. V0.8.22.115: * Fixed a bug which caused the aura to not apply to owner. June 12, 2009 Patch: * Added an additional 20% attack speed.}} References Category:Aura items Category:Attack damage items Category:Cooldown reduction items Category:Health items Category:Legendary items Category:Life steal items cs:Zeke's Herald de:Zekes Herold en:Zeke's Herald es:Heraldo de Zeke fr:Blason de Zeke pl:Herold Zeke'a pt-br:Arauto de Zeke zh:基克的使徒